


The Perfect Angel

by the_shipping_queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bi-Curiosity, Castiel Acts Like Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), Closeted Character, College AU, Falling In Love, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Love Confessions, M/M, Pansexual Character, Roommates, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_shipping_queen/pseuds/the_shipping_queen
Summary: Dean's goody-goody roommate doesn't turn out how he imagined.Preview:Dean had a few ideas of what to expect when he walked into the apartment, but an ass in his face was not one of them. The ass was clothed in form-fitting dress pants, and the owner of the ass was folded into downward dog. The boy looked up through his legs and grinned at Dean. “You must be my new roommate.”





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic that I've written or published. Thank you if you decide to read this, and I would love to hear your feedback! 
> 
> I really love endverse!Cas, so I wanted to write something that combines stereotype Cas with endverse Cas. I'm not sure how it will turn out, but I'm excited to work on it.
> 
> If I do actually stick with this, the updates will probably be very infrequent so sorry about that.

Mr. Dean Winchester--

Congratulations once again on your acceptance to Pepperdine University! We are thrilled that you have decided to transfer here and are currently in the process of transferring your credits from the University of Kansas. In the meantime, we eagerly await your arrival for the spring semester.

Based on the answers to your completed Roommate Search survey, we believe that we have matched you with the perfect roommate! There are very few sophomores living on campus who are in need of a roommate halfway through the school year, but the perfect candidate has been selected for you based on common interests and habits. The following is some information to get you familiar with him, along with his contact information:

**Name:** Castiel Novak  
**Year:** Second  
**Housing:** Off-campus Pepperdine Apartments  
**Majors:** Double major in economics and religious studies  
**Extra-curriculars:** Student government, Pepperdine Philosophy club, Catholic Students Association, Acting on Aids  
**Sports:** None  
**Email:** cnovak@email.com  
**Phone:** (484) 591 - 1915

You may notice that the housing is not a standard dorm room. You will be rooming in the Pepperdine apartment complex, a University-owned building offered as a housing option to upperclassmen students. All apartments are two-bedroom, one-bathroom flats with a full kitchen. This luxury is only offered to seniors and the top 20 students of the junior and sophomore classes, so you are very fortunate that Castiel was in need of a roommate. 

Please feel free to respond to this email with any questions that you may have about your roommate, housing, or anything else. Also, it is never too early to become acquainted with your new roommate! We suggest reaching out to him before you meet for the first time. Good luck, and we will see you soon!

Sincerely,

Admissions and Housing  
Pepperdine University

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Dear Castiel,

Hey. I didn’t know if you were a text person or a call person, so I decided to send you an email instead even though that’s kind of weird too. Looks like we’re going to be roommates though, so I figured I’d try to get to know you a little bit more.

I guess I’ll start with myself since they don’t send much information about me. You already know my year and my major, and that I’m not involved in any clubs or sports yet. At my old school I sometimes went to D&D club meetings, but just because my friends were in it. I don’t play. Other than that I had job monitoring the gym equipment at the school. It was actually a work-study program, but hey if I got paid for it I consider it a job.

I used to go to the University of Kansas but I’m transferring to Pepperdine only because I like the silly name. …..Just kidding.

I noticed you’re part of the Catholic student association, but I’m not very religious so I hope that’s okay. I promise I’ll be respectful, as long as you’re respectful to me. I mean, it’s my fault for applying to a religious school in the first place, but seriously, you do your thing and I’ll do mine. 

I don’t really know if there’s anything else important about me, but I look forward to meeting you. If you want, you can text me instead of writing an awkward email back. I’m a text guy, not a call guy. Anyway, see ya soon.

\--Dean

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Dean re-read, re-wrote, and re-considered the email to his new roommate about 473 times before finally giving up and just hitting send. He was a strong believer that first impressions matter, and he didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot with the guy he had to live with for the next two and a half years. Sharing a dorm at KU hadn’t been bad, but Dean was definitely looking forward to having his own room and only sharing a bathroom and kitchen with one person. He couldn’t remember the last time he had any of those luxuries.

A week went by, and Dean received no response from his new roommate. He began to worry that he offended him. Maybe his joke about the school name wasn’t funny. Or maybe his statement about religion sounded rude. A few days before it was time to move in, Dean decided to send Castiel a simple text.

‘hey this is Dean your new roommate. I just wanted to make sure you had my number before I move in on monday.’ He sent. Thursday, Friday, and Saturday all passed by without a text back. Then on Sunday, the response came. 

‘Okay.’ it said.


	2. He hates me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks to his best friend about his new roommate on the drive to his new school.

“No Charlie, you don’t understand. We haven’t even met yet and he hates me!” Dean complained dramatically to his best friend on the phone. He had a long drive to Pepperdine, and Charlie agreed to keep him company through some of it. She was only regretting it a little bit so far. 

“Dean, shut up. Maybe he’s just bad at conversation. He’s probably one of those insanely smart people that doesn’t have any social skills.”

“How do you know he’s so smart? He won’t talk to me.”

Charlie sighed. “First, you forwarded that email to me and asked if you should just drop out to avoid meeting him, remember? It said that he was top 20 students in the grade. And you saw how many clubs he does. ….Plus, I did a little digging online.” 

“And? What did you find?” Dean lowered the phone a little as a cop drove by. He wasn’t even sure what state he was in, let alone if he could get in trouble for talking on the phone while driving. 

“Well, his grades are phenomenal. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was top _5_ in the grade. This past semester he had at least an A in every class, and his lowest finals grade was a 94. He also took like 8 classes in one semester.”

Dean groaned. “Great. So I’m stuck with a good Christian boy who devotes every second that he’s not in church to studying?”

“I’m not done,” Charlie said. “I also found a 35-page thesis paper that he wrote freshman year. It’s about the ‘societal impacts of cults in the modern world.’ It’s super in depth. He must’ve spent years working on this.”

“Are you implying he’s part of a cult?” Dean laughed. 

“No! I’m just saying he seems to be a hard worker. Maybe you could learn something from him,” Charlie teased. 

“Shut up, I get my work done. Did you find him on any social media or anything? Because I couldn’t.”

“Surprisingly, no. But it’s not like you use anything other than Facebook, old man.” 

“Hey, I have an Instagram!” Dean defended with a laugh. 

“Yeah, an Instagram account that Benny and I run.” Charlie shot back. 

“At least I exist online by more than just my grades.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I think I found one of his friends though. It’s an old picture, but some girl named Meg Masters posted a selfie with a boy that she didn’t tag, and somebody commented, ‘Cassie is so cute’. So if Cassie is your Castiel, I found a picture of him from high school. He is kind of cute. Like, shaggy puppy dog cute.” Charlie sat at the desk in her dorm room and smiled at the picture open on her laptop. She saved it to send to Dean. 

“Send it to me, then I can tell you if you were right or not.” Dean yawned. 

“Already on it. How long have you been driving?”

“A while, but I only have three hours left. I’m almost there.” 

“Did you stop to sleep?” Charlie asked, concerned. 

“Nah but I’ve got coffee with extra espresso. I’m good.” To prove his point, Dean set his phone on his thigh and took a loud sip of coffee for Charlie to hear. 

“Dude, that’s at least a 25 hour drive. Please tell me you haven’t been driving this whole time.”

“After I said bye to you yesterday morning, I got in the car. I have to check in with admissions by three today. I don’t have time to stop.”

Charlie sighed at Dean’s stubbornness. “Fine, but be safe. I have to get ready for class. Call me when you get there.”

“I will. Have fun in class.”

“Yeah right,” Charlie scoffed. “Talk later.”

“Yep,” Dean agreed. “Love ya.”

“I know,” Charlie smiled and hung up. 

Dean put his phone back in his pocket and adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, looking at the endless miles of road ahead of him. Three more hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the way to a cheer competition today and didn't really edit it much. Sorry that the choppy sentences are visually very ugly, but I felt like a conversation should have shorter sentences. I might edit/update this chapter at some point, but I wanted to post it tonight so I didn't forget about it!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean checked in with admissions and got his room key around 3 o’clock, as planned. He drove over to the apartment complex, but sat in his car and made no attempt to go inside. He had moved four times in the past five years alone, so it wasn’t the feat of carrying and unpacking boxes that scared him. It was his roommate.

Of course it was important to Dean that he got along with his roommate. More importantly though, he just wanted to make friends. Besides Charlie, it was mostly Dean Winchester versus the World. He was hot enough that most people either assumed he was popular, or they were intimidated by him. Charlie was an exception, and without her, he probably would not still be going to school.

_Oh yeah, Charlie. I have to call her,_ Dean reminded himself. He took out his phone and tried to call her but was sent to voicemail. As he suspected, she was still in class. He messaged her instead, just sending her a picture of the apartment complex with the caption, ‘i’m here safely.’

After a few more minutes of careful deliberation with himself in the Impala, Dean eventually worked up the courage to go inside. He grabbed a box that had some stuff he needed for his first day of classes, locked the car, and headed inside and up the stairs. He made it to the fourth floor, room 407, put the box on the ground, put the key in the handle, unlocked the door, and turned the knob to finally see his new apartment for the first time. 

Inside, he was met with an ass in his face.

Dean had a few ideas of what to expect when he walked into the apartment, but this was not one of them. The ass was clothed in form-fitting dress pants, and the owner of the ass was folded into downward dog. The boy bent in front of Dean looked up through his legs and grinned at the confused Dean standing in the doorway. “You must be my new roommate,” The ass-owner said.

“Uhhh… yeah… you’re Castiel?” 

The boy, Castiel, stood up and waved him off. He was tall, but still shorter than Dean, and Dean suddenly understood why Charlie had described him as a shaggy puppy dog. His hair was a bit of a mess from being upside down, and his smile was easy and carefree. “You can call me Cas,” he said.

“Oh. Okay. ...I’m Dean.” Dean held his hand out to shake Cas’ hand.

“I know.” Cas shrugged and turned away from his new roommate, who awkwardly lowered his hand back to his side. “You emailed me and told me about yourself even though I had all the information I needed in the email from admissions. Then you texted me to make sure I had your number, even though I already had it from admissions. I know how to contact you, Dean, and if I needed to I would have.” He said nonchalantly as he rolled up the purple yoga mat he had been standing on.

Dean didn’t know how to respond, and couldn’t tell if Cas was being passive aggressive or if he was just always this straightforward. Maybe Charlie was right and Cas was one of those crazy-smart but socially-awful people. He picked up his box to change the topic. “So where’s my room?”

“Do you want a tour around?”

“If you’re willing to give me one, sure.”

“I suppose I can, seeing as it would save me from answering more of your questions later if I didn’t show you around.” Cas tucked his rolled-up mat under his arm. “Okay, follow me.” 

Dean grabbed his key out of the door handle and quickly followed Cas, who had started walking without waiting for Dean. He was led to a closed room, which Cas opened and went inside of. 

“This is my room. I’d prefer if you stayed out of it.” Cas said with his back to Dean as he stuck the mat under his bed. The room was neat and orderly with the bed in the corner to the left with a nightstand next to it, and a desk on the other side of the room. There was a window between the bed and desk from which the college campus could be seen. Next to the desk was a dresser with a few framed pictures and knick-knacks on top of it. The walls were plain white and the carpet was a dull grey. The only pop of color was a pink, yellow, and blue flag hanging on the wall above the bed.

Cas stood up straight and turned around again, leading Dean out of the room before he could ask what the flag meant. The bedroom was connected to the main room of the apartment which had an old couch sitting in front of a small TV. There was no wall separating that room and the kitchen, with the only distinction between the two areas being where the rug stopped and the tiled floor was exposed. The kitchen was small with just one short counter, but had a full-sized fridge, oven, and microwave. There was no table or obvious place to eat in either room. 

Cas opened the door next to his own. “Bathroom.” He stated. Sure enough, there was a small bathroom, also with white walls and tiled floor. Cas moved past this room quickly and opened the door on the other side of the bathroom. “This is your room.” He said. It was an exact replica of Cas’ room but completely bare aside from a naked bed. 

Dean put his box down on the floor. “Okay, thanks. How long did it take you to move in?”

“About an hour. I had a friend help me, and the elevator wasn’t broken when I moved in.”

“Yeah, I saw that it was out of order. When do you think they’ll have it fixed?”

“Oh, they won’t. At this point in the school year they’re more focused on getting students to graduate than keeping students happy. It’s been broken for almost four weeks.” Cas shrugged.

“But- that’s not fair. Surely I can’t be the _only_ student moving in during second semester.”

“You’re not. But you’re the only one moving in to _this building_. Everybody else is in regular dorms. It’s not usual for me to need a new roommate halfway through the year.”

“Oh yeah, since you brought it up, I hope you don’t mind me asking…. Why DO you need a new roommate?”

Cas looked at Dean cautiously for a few seconds before replying. “I’d love to answer that, but I’m afraid I have to get to class. I’ll see you later, Dean.” He quickly turned and went away to his own room before Dean had the chance to protest. 

Dean Winchester was left standing alone in his blank room as he heard Cas leave. He was left to move in to a new place all alone, yet again. With a sigh, Dean went outside and started moving all of his boxes, one by one, up four flights of stairs, by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for nice comments which made me keep writing. It's summer now so I have more free time to write!


End file.
